Negotiations With Flair
by tjmack
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Matt Flannery is a negotiator that is tired of always having to talk down criminals. He decides to take matters into his own hands. An Office Space AU.
1. A Case Of The Monday's

Negotiating With Flair

Summary: Matt Flannery is a negotiator that is tired of always having to talk down criminals. He decides to take matters into his own hands. An Office Space AU.

Chapter One: A Case of the Monday's

Matt walked slowly to his desk. He sat down in his chair, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey man, did you get your Depositions done yet?" Greg asked.

"Not yet," Matt said, hoping his partner would leave him alone.

"Matt," Cheryl called from her office.

"Yeah Ms. Carrera?" Matt asked.

"I need to see you in my office," Cheryl said, coffee in hand.

Matt got up and trudged toward her office.

"Matt did you get the memo on your Deposition Reports?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Matt said.

"Then why is the top sheet not on your Deposition Report?" Cheryl asked.

"I must have forgot," Matt said.

"Well, let me get you another copy of that memo. I know I have one around here somewhere," Cheryl said.

"Look Ms. Carrera, I have the memo, it's on my desk. I really just forgot, it won't happen again," Matt said.

"Ah..here we go, there's another copy, and please from now on try and remember the top sheet," Cheryl said.

Matt grabbed the paper, and controlled the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes Ma'am."

**R Sims Room**

Lia looked over the papers that Cheryl gave her to review.

"Are you serious," Lia blurted out.

"What now?" Duff asked, from his station right beside her.

"They are cutting our budget again. They're going to overly piss me off one of these days," Lia said.

"Oh...feisty aren't we," Duff said.

"Shut up," Lia said, as she heard the door creak open.

"Lia Mathers," the girl called.

Lia raised her hand, she couldn't believe how stupid the woman actually was. Being the only woman located in the R Sims room, and she acted as if a guy would actually have that name.

"Duff Gon-Gon-Gon," the girl repeatedly tried to call out his name.

"I'll take that," Duff said.

"Oh look it's a new memo, I'm beginning to wonder if it's really the FBI that we work for," Lia said.

"Well at least people here can pronounce your name. I mean how hard is it to say Gonzalez?" Duff asked.

"Well, for some it could be difficult I guess," Lia said, trying to suppress the giggle that wanted to escape.

**Matt's Desk**

"Hey Matt, did you get that memo on the Deposition Reports?" Greg asked.

Matt bawled up his fist, and twisted his neck, trying to keep in the words that wanted to come out.

"Yes I got the memo," Matt said.

"Oh okay, well cause Ms. Carrera asked me about you not putting the top sheet on, and I just wanted to make sure," Greg said.

"I got it," Matt said, before getting out of his seat, and walking toward the R Sims room.

**R Sims Room**

"Okay who here thinks that my partner Greg is a moron?" Matt asked.

"Uh...I do," Lia said, as Duff nodded in agreement.

"Good, glad it isn't just me then," Matt said, shaking off his frustration.

"Nope, but then again, I hate any guy that stares at me like I'm a slab of meat," Lia commented.

"Oh, you do," Duff said, moving his eyes to Matt.

"Okay, look I have got to get some half-way decent coffee if I'm going to make it through another day of talking down the bad guys. Anyone up for a trip to Sloans?" Matt asked.

"Dude, it's like early still, do you really think that Ms. Carrera will allow us to go?" Duff asked.

"She will," Matt said.

**At Sloans**

"Hello there, name is Jimmy, how can I help you?" Lacey asked.

"Three coffee's please," Matt said.

"Would you like any food to go with those coffee's?" Lacey asked.

"No, just the coffee's please," Matt said

"Oh...sounds like someone's got a case of the Monday's," Lacey smiled before heading off.

"Woah, there she is," Matt said, pointing toward a beautiful red-head.

"Matt, your always talking about this girl, ask her out," Duff said.

"I can't, me and Rachel are trying to fix our relationship," Matt said, picking up the mug of coffee that Lacey had sat in front of him.

"Rachel huh...still with her?" Lia asked.

"Yes, well kind of. We're working on our problems, in fact we're going to see an Occupational Psychologist on Friday," Matt said.

"An Occupational what now?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, she thinks that my job has something to do with our relationship problems," Matt said.

"Really," Lia said, rolling her eyes.

"Man, I get the feeling that Rachel is not being faithful to you," Duff said.

"Why do you always say that?" Matt asked.

"No reason," Duff shrugged.

**Back at FBI Headquarters**

"Duff, Lia, Matt...guys we got problems," Taylor called, running toward them.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"Some higher-up's from DC are coming to interview everyone. I think they're going to lay-off some of us. I really think I'm going to lose my job," Taylor said.

"I'm getting Deja VU," Matt said.

"I really think that," Taylor said.

"Yeah, and you really thought that a month ago too. Your not gonna get canned," Duff said.

**back at sloans**

"Excuse me, Emily. Can I talk to you?" Emily's boss called.

"What is it Mr. Rogers?" Emily asked.

"I want you to look at Lacey over there." Frank stopped and pointed at the tall brunette. "Now what's different between you and Lacey?"

"Look Mr. Rogers, I really don't understand what the problem is," Emily said, slightly frustrated.

"Well, the new dress code is in effect. I do believe that the dress code calls for, shirts to be cut down to the bottom of the chest. Sleeves to be ¼ or shorter, and skirts can't be below the knees," Frank said.

"Okay, and your problem is?" Emily asked.

"Well, Lacey went above and beyond the call of duty. Your just doing the minimum requirements, now if that's okay for you, then okay. But I thought that you might like to be like Lacey and go above and beyond what the minimum requires," Frank said.

"Look, if you wanted slutty waitresses, then you should have said that. Now if you want me to dress like that," Emily paused and pointed at Lacey. "Then that should have been the minimum, otherwise, this is how I'm dressing."

"Okay I feel that your not understanding what I'm saying," Frank said.

"Nope, I completely understand Mr. Rogers, and if you don't mind I have tables that need clearing," Emily said, before walking off.

**Matt's Desk**

Matt was writing up his Depositions on the day, which weren't bad since they hadn't had a call.

"Flannery, Johnson, Situation," Cheryl said, poking her head out from her office, before going back inside.

'_Son of a bitch' _He thought...It was going to be another long Monday.


	2. I Don't Like My Job, I don't think I'm

Chapter Two: I Don't Like My Job Anymore, And I Don't Think I'm Going To Go Anymore

Matt hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and rolled back over. '_Do I really wanna go play good guy, bad guy today' _he asked himself, before rising from his bed, and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

He walked sluggishly into his kitchen, and sat up his coffee maker, before heading into his bathroom for his morning shower. He let the hot water hit his body to soothe his already tense muscles. After ten minutes, he shut the water off and grabbed his towel. He ran it over his hair, before drying off the rest of his body. He grabbed his clothes for the day, and slid them on. He opened the door from his bathroom, and walked back into the kitchen. He poured a cup of coffee and sat down on his couch. He still had a good half-hour before he needed to start his commute to work.

He pulled the cup of hot liquid to his lips when he heard a banging on the wall.

"Matt dude, check out channel six," the voice on the other side called.

"Temple, if your going to talk to me through the wall just come over," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Okay," the voice said.

The door flung open and Temple walked in with a beer in his hand.

"Did you turn it?" Temple asked.

"No, here," Matt said, handing him the remote.

Temple grabbed the remote and flipped the channel.

"Holy shit Temple," Matt said.

"Dude it's a naked chick...on a local channel," Temple said.

"I see that," Matt said, his head moving side to side trying to figure out what was going on.

"We still going fishing tomorrow?" Temple asked.

"I'd love to Temp, but I know Cheryl's going to have me be on-call this weekend," Matt said, getting up and grabbing his cell and pager, clipping both to his belt.

"You know how to solve that right?" Temple asked.

"Uh...no," Matt said, grabbing his gun and holstering it on his belt clip.

"Well technically when a boss asks you stuff like that, it's usually at the end of the day, correct?" Temple asked.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"Well, just avoid her at all costs, and then duck out a little early," Temple said.

"Yeah, I guess I could," Matt said.

"Speaking of, don't you gotta leave?" Temple asked.

"Shit, yeah," Matt said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

**Seven Long Hours Later**

Matt sat contently at his desk, reading through a few hostage debriefs when he heard a slight amount of talking coming from his right.

"Neil, could you turn that down a bit?" Matt asked.

"Ms. Carrera said I could listen to my tapes. As long as it was at a reasonable level," Neil said.

"I know your allowed, I just thought as more a personal favor," Matt said.

"Ms. Carrera said I could, I don't see the problem," Neil said.

"Never mind Neil, it's fine," Matt said.

Matt heard Cheryl's door open, he slid down a bit, and made a run for the R Sims room.

"Ah, Matt, I'm going to need you and Greg to be on call this weekend," Cheryl said.

"Ms. Carrera, you promised us we could have this weekend off. I already made plans," Matt said.

"Well, cancel them, I need you too this weekend. I promise you can have next weekend off," Cheryl said.

"Yes Ma'am," Matt said, hanging his head.

He finished his journey and entered the R Sims room.

"Why are you looking so glum?" Duff asked.

"Because I'm a pussy, that's why," Matt said.

"Why are you a pussy?" Lia asked.

"Because, I cannot tell her no. Me and Greg have not had a weekend off in like a year. Every weekend she promises we can have off, and then as always on Friday she comes up to me, and tells me that we have to work," Matt said.

"Well tell her no," Lia said.

"Yeah, seriously," Duff said.

"I can't, I'm a pussy, did we not just discuss this?" Matt asked.

"Well, grow a pair," Lia said.

"Yeah, that helps a lot, thanks Lia," Matt said, leaving the hazing his friends were giving him.

**Three Hours Later**

"So technically, everyday you meet me. That is the worst day of my life," Matt said, his hands cupped in front of his body.

"That could be the saddest thing I've ever heard. So I've gotta ask, today, is it your worst day?" Dr. Binder asked.

"Yeah, today is the worst day of my life. Look I was wondering if maybe you could make so that I don't remember going to work. Maybe make me think that I was fishing all day?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, that's not what I do, but I think I could help you," Dr. Binder said.

"Okay," Matt said, willing to try anything.

"Okay, your getting sleepy, your eyes are getting heavier," Dr. Binder said, as Matt's eyes started to droop.

"Your body is slowly becoming relaxed, your pushing all your cares, and stress out of your mind. You'll stay in this state until I count to three," Dr. Binder said, as he gripped his hand to his chest.

"Three, your eyes are becoming less heavy, Two, they're about to open," he paused to grip his chest harder, "One."

Dr. Binder fell from his chair, as Matt looked forward, a smile on his face.

**The Next Morning**

Matt's alarm went off, startling him. He rolled over and looked at it, before unplugging it, and curling back underneath the covers. He hugged his pillow tight to his body as he drifted back off to sleep.

**Two Hours Later**

Matt woke back up, and rolled out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and poured himself a glass of water. He downed it in a couple of gulps, before heading back into his bedroom. Crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over top his head.

**Two Hours Later**

Matt awoke one last time, and rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his thick black hair. He looked up and noticed that he had some missed calls on his phone. He walked over and hit the play button on his answering machine.

"Hello, Matt it is about eight-thirty, and wanted to make sure you knew you were supposed to come in today," Cheryl's voice boomed on the answering machine.

"Yeah, Matt it's me again, it's now quarter till Eleven, and wanted to make sure you knew that it was a full day today," Cheryl's voice boomed again.

"I cannot believe you. Your such an asshole. We are so over. Oh and by the way...I've been cheating on you," Rachel's voice boomed.

Matt ran his hand through his hair one last time, before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom.

**An Hour Later**

"Hello and welcome to Sloans, how can I help you today?" a very unhappy Emily asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm having lunch across the street, and would love you to join me," Matt said.

"I don't think I can do that," Emily said, trying to smile at Matt.

"Well, I'll be over there eating, you can join me if you feel like it. If not that's fine to," Matt smiled at her.

"When you say across the street do you mean, Jacobson's or Smokey's?" Emily asked.

"Smokey's," Matt said, smiling one more time before disappearing out the door.

**At Smokey's**

"Uh...hi," Emily said, shyly.

"Hey, have a seat," Matt motioned.

"Do you think it's okay for me to wear this?" Emily gestured to the hideous aprons that Frank insisted they wear.

"It's fine," Matt smiled.

"So..uh...what do you do?" Emily asked.

"I work at the FBI," Matt paused motioning to the building. "I'm a negotiator."

"Oh...that's cool, what exactly does that entitle?" Emily asked.

"Well, I go to various places, sometimes I have to fly out of state, and negotiate with the bad guys. Whether they're bank robbers, or it's some guy whose wife just left him," Matt said.

"Oh...sounds dangerous," Emily said.

"Yeah, it can be, it's just...I don't really like my job. I don't think I'm gonna go anymore," Matt said.

"So your gonna quit?" Emily asked.

"Nope, I'm just not gonna go," Matt said.

"So your gonna call?" Emily asked.

"Nope," Matt said, before shoving a piece of food into his mouth.

"Then how are you going to pay your bills?" Emily asked.

"I don't like paying bills. I don't think I'm going to do that anymore either," Matt grinned at her.

"Well you just have everything figured out don't you," Emily smiled at him.

"Yeah, do you like zombie movies?" Matt asked.

"I love zombies," Emily said.

"Great, wanna have dinner with me tonight. We can watch zombies at my place," Matt said.

"Can we get through lunch first?" Emily asked him.

"Sure," he said, a smile playing his lips, as they settled into easy conversation.


	3. I Wouldn't Say That I Miss It, Bob

Chapter Three: I Wouldn't Say I Was Missing It, Bob

Matt sat the nicely prepared dinner he had made, on the make-shift kitchen table, just in time for Emily to knock lightly on his front door.

"I'll be right there," Matt called, as he sat two plates on the table, and then made his way for the door.

After slowly opening the door, Matt motioned for Emily to come in.

"Hey," Matt said, a smile on his face.

"Hey," Emily said, taking off her light jacket and handing it to Matt.

"I...uh...I made dinner," Matt said, ushering her toward his kitchen.

"Oh, wow, it smells delicious," Emily said, sitting in the chair that Matt pulled out for her.

"It's my specialty," Matt said, uncovering the mess of noodles and meat sauce.

"Spaghetti...that's my favorite," Emily smiled at Matt.

"Good," Matt said, spooning a large amount into her plate.

**Half an Hour Later**

"So he just makes you dress like that?" Matt asked, not realizing that the two girls that worked at Sloans were forced to wear the clothes they wore.

"Yeah, he's an ass," Emily said, taking a sip from her beer.

"That's horrible...you want another?" Matt asked, gesturing toward her almost empty beer.

"No, I'm good," Emily smiled to him.

"You ready to watch a movie?" Matt asked.

"You bet," Emily said, as she stood up from the small chair, and stretched a bit before sitting down on Matt's couch.

"Okay I have..." Matt paused and looked over his small collection of movies. "Land of the Dead, Dawn of the Dead...Night of the Living Dead...and Day of the Dead."

"Oh...do you have the old Dawn of the Dead or the newer one?" Emily asked, getting more excited.

"Both," Matt answered.

"Oh, you know we have to watch both of them then," Emily said, her smile growing wider.

"That's sounds great to me," Matt said, popping the older version of the movie first.

**An Hour and A Half Later**

No matter how many times Emily had seen this movie. The ending always scared her. She was now seated next to Matt, her head laying securely on his chest, his arm fastened around her shoulders.

"No matter how many times I watch it...it's always still just as awesome," Matt said, as the credits began to roll.

"No matter how many times I watch it...the ending always scares me," Emily said.

"Then why do you watch them?" Matt asked, never moving his arm.

"Because I like'em," Emily smiled.

"Works for me," Matt said, as he pulled his arm a little tighter against her.

"You gonna start the next one?" Emily asked, her head moving upwards so she could look at him.

"Of course," Matt smiled at her, as he started to get up.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Emily's eyes were huge, she hadn't seen this one since it came out, and she hadn't remembered it being quite so scary.

Emily let out a whimper, followed by a slightly louder scream.

"You okay?" Matt asked, as he saw her tremble slightly.

"I...uh...I really don't remember this being so scary," Emily said, as she scooted in closer to Matt's body.

"It's okay," Matt said, as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Emily's head moved upwards, her eyes were on his, as her lips crashed into his. He returned the kiss, with passion, and gentleness. They pulled apart after a few breathless moments, looked into each other's eyes, as Matt laid her gently down on the couch.

**An Hour Later**

"Wow," Emily said, her breathing returning to normal, after they're second round of sex.

"Yeah," Matt said, completely at a loss for words.

**Monday Morning**

"Matt, where in the hell have you been?" Lia asked, as she saw Matt walking through the building.

"I've been having the greatest time," Matt said, a goofy grin refusing to leave his face.

"Well, your here now," Lia said.

"Yeah, I'm not staying, I just need my address book," Matt said, shuffling through stuff on his desk.

"Your not staying?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, I have plans, but I have a phone number that I do not want to lose," Matt said.

"Umm...okay, you do understand that the upper-ups are here. Your meeting with them is in like five minutes," Lia said.

"Oh...right...I'll stay for that I guess," Matt said, as he saw Jenkins come out of the conference room.

**In the Conference Room**

"Ah...Matt Flannery, correct?" Bob asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Matt asked.

"I'm Bob Sampson and this is Bob Jefferson," Bob said.

"Oh...so you Bob and Bob," Matt smiled at them.

"Yes, and we're planning on making some changes," Bob said.


	4. I Believe You Have My Stapler

Chapter Four: I Believe You Have My Stapler

Matt sat lounged back in one of the few chairs in the conference room.

"So what would you say your job is like?" Bob asked, looking at the other Bob.

"Well, most mornings I'm a good ten or fifteen minutes late. When I do arrive, I just sit at my desk, and stare at the computer in front of me. It looks like I'm working on a case file, but I'm not. It works though, because for the most part Miss Carrera leaves me alone. Unless of course it's to tell me I've done something wrong, then I have about five or six people telling me about through-out the day. It's not so much that I don't like my job so much as it's a lack of a challenge," Matt finished.

"Wow," Bob said.

"Yes, please tell us more," the other Bob finished.

**An Hour Later**

"I hope they're not gonna can him," Duff said, as he typed something on the computer in front of him.

"I wouldn't doubt it, he's been in there for like an hour," Lia said, as she stole glances at Duff before turning back to her work.

"I don't think they will, Matt's pretty invaluable," Duff said.

"Duff...it's the FBI...they can get someone in to replace him in no time," Lia said, shaking her head at Duff incompetence

**Back At the Conference Room**

Bob Sanders looked over the files in front of him, "This one is definitely unnecessary," he stopped to toss Lia's file to the side. "And uh...this Duff Gon..Gon..Well who cares he's gonna be gone anyways." Bob laughed at his joke, as Matt's eyes grew a little wider at the news.

"Your gonna fire Lia and Duff?" Matt asked.

"No, we're just gonna lay them off...sounds better," Bob said, once again finding his joke absolutely hilarious.

"We also want to offer you a better job. How does Assistant Supervisory Agent In Charge sound?" Bob asked.

"Your gonna 'lay-off' Lia and Duff, and your giving me a promotion?" Matt asked.

"Uh...yeah," Bob said.

Matt tried everything in his power to not roll his eyes at the offending men, but instead shook they're hands.

"Great meeting, Mr. Flannery," Bob said, before Matt made his way out of the conference room, and made a b-line for the elevator.

**Back at Matt's**

"Well, why don't you just stop going?" Matt said, as he absently stirred the meat for his fajitas.

"Well, not all of us have the ability to stop going to work, and keep our jobs," Emily answered as she sat the table.

"Well, if he treats you so bad, find another job," Matt said, as he started to put everything together, to steam his fajitas.

"It's not that simple Matt," Emily said, desperation feeling her voice.

"Sure it is," Matt said, as he carried in the small plate full of chicken fajitas, and sat it down on the table, as his arms snaked around Emily's body, pulling her into him. "You just have to have faith that you'll find something."

"You make it sound so easy," Emily giggled, before turning in his arms, and placing a simple kiss on his lips. Before sitting down, to eat the steaming hot fajitas.

**The Next Night**

"They're gonna fire me?" Lia asked, as her face went from anger to disappointment, back to anger.

"Yeah, you and Duff," Matt said, as he sat a beer on the table for her, before sipping from his.

"What about you?" Lia asked.

"Uh...well, actually they gave me a promotion," Matt said.

"Oh, that's great. Me and Duff have actually been showing up to work, you've been MIA, and of course we get canned, and you get a promotion," Lia rattled on, before taking a long sip from her beer.

"So, you've been bragging to us for sometime now, about being able to take down the main board," Matt said.

"Yeah, I have a virus that will eat away at the main board. They'll be pretty defenseless," Lia said.

"So, let's do it. They need to learn a lesson, so let's teach it too them," Matt said.

"Okay, but even still, I need someone that knows they're way around the main board. I'm good with it, but Duff...he's like a master at getting around it," Lia said.

"How about drinks?" Matt said, a growing smile on his face.


	5. I Could Set The Building On Fire

**There will be two more chapters for this one...and it will be finished...I'm sorry it's so short...I'm not feeling real good, but wanted to get this one updated...**

Chapter Five: I Will Set The Building On Fire

"You promise no one will find out?" Duff asked.

"Yes, I promise," Matt said, as they leaned in to discuss they're plans.

**The Next Morning**

Matt walked into the IA office, and grabbed a disk from Lia, and nodded toward Duff. He exited the office, and walked up the hallway, past Cheryl's office, and into his newly decorated office. He sat down at the desk, and popped the disk into his computer. He picked up his office phone, and dialed the IA office number.

"Griffin," Agent Griffin answered.

"Agent Griffin, I need to speak with Agent Gonzalez please," Matt said.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Duff asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I need you in my office," Matt answered.

"On my way sir," Duff said, as he stood up from his chair, and made his way toward Matt's office.

**Inside Matt's office**

"Okay, so basically, all you do is push a couple buttons and your set," Duff said, sitting at Matt's desk.

Duff hit a few keys on the keyboard, clicked the mouse a few times, and then shook his head at Matt.

"So it's done?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Duff said, as he got up and left Matt's office.

**Cheryl's Office**

Cheryl picked up her office phone, and dialed Matt's extension.

"Flannery," Matt answered.

"Flannery, can you explain to me why the main board is down?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't know ma'am, I was having some trouble with my system earlier, and Agent Gonzalez came in and fixed it," Matt answered.

"Great, now I have to call D.C.," Cheryl said, her head shaking.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Matt said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Cheryl said, before hanging up the phone.

**At Neil's Desk**

"Neil, I told you to stop taking my stapler," Cheryl said, taking the small red object from Neil's desk.

"Mrs. Carrera, that's my stapler," Neil stuttered

"Sorry Neil, you keep taking my stapler. If you continue to do this, I'm gonna have to turn you in," Cheryl said, as she started to walk away.

"I could set the building on fire," Neil mumbled.

"Did you guys hear about Taylor?" Agent Ellis asked, walking up to Lia, Duff and Matt.

"Hear what?" Matt asked.

"Hey got into a horrible accident, and got paid thousands of dollars for his pain and suffering. He's throwing a huge bash, we're all invited," Agent Ellis said.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked, worriedly.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine," Agent Ellis said, waving off the worried look on Matt's face.

"Oh, well, we'll be there," Matt said.

**Saturday Afternoon**

"So your telling me, that you three single handedly shut down the main board of the FBI?" Emily asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, sort of," Matt said, his concentration on the road.

"What do you mean sort of?" Emily asked.

"Well, we put a virus into the system, and it eats away at the main board. It doesn't fully go down, but just enough to cripple them," Matt answered.

"So you shut down the main board?" Emily asked, slightly confused.

"No, you don't get it. We didn't fully shut it down," Matt said.

"Okay, but you did shut it down?" Emily asked.

"Sort of..." Matt's sentence trailed off as he pulled the car into Taylor's driveway.

**In Taylor's House**

"Hey Matt, come here," Taylor said, wheeling his wheelchair, toward the kitchen.

"How you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, but look, it's just a prototype, but it's just like I was telling you about," Taylor said, pointing to a piece of sheet on the floor.

"Wow, it's just like you uh...described it," Matt said, his head shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I know...it's great isn't it?" Taylor asked.

"Uh...yeah, real great," Matt said, trying to hold in the laugh that wanted to escape.

"Okay, well, go mingle, have fun," Taylor said, shooing Matt away.

**Outside**

"So your like a lawyer right?" Lia asked.

"Yeah," Taylor's lawyer answered.

"Is minimum security prison...is it bad?" Duff asked.

"It's a prison...it isn't good," he answered.

Duff and Lia shook they're heads.


	6. I'm Gonna Turn Myself In

**Once Again Sorry for the shortness...I had limited amount of time to write this...I promise the last chapter will be much longer**

Chapter Six: I'm Gonna Turn Myself In

Matt sat on the couch, staring blankly into space, his mind drifting back to his earlier phone call.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

"_Flannery, this is Carrera. We have reason to believe that two employees, set to be laid off, are behind the main board being disabled," Cheryl said._

"_Really? Who?" Matt asked, praying she would say someone other than Lia and Duff._

"_Uh...Lia Mathers and Duff Gonzalez...it turns out that the corruption was found on your computer. You said that Duff came in to fix your computer system. He probably did it then," Cheryl explained._

"_Well what makes you think it's Duff and Lia?" Matt asked._

"_Well I told you why I thought it was Duff, and him and Lia are inseparable, so I figure she at least knew about it," Cheryl explained farther._

"_I don't know Ma'am...I've known Lia and Duff for years now, I don't think they're capable of this," Matt explained._

"_Well, unless new evidence becomes apparent, they're gonna take the fall," Cheryl said, before hanging up._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Matt knew he had to call and warn them both. He also knew he couldn't let them take all the heat. He picked up his phone, and dialed Duff's number.

"Hello," Duff answered.

"Duff, it's Matt, get a hold of Lia and get over here," Matt said.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"You promised Matt...you said it was foolproof," Duff screamed.

"I know, I suck...I'm sorry, I honestly never believed that Cheryl had enough brain cells to figure it out," Matt explained.

"Yeah, well know your gonna get off Scot-Free, and we're going to go to prison," Lia sighed, her head in her hands.

"I won't let that happen," Matt said.

"Your an asshole Matt Flannery," Duff said before storming out the door, Lia right behind him.

* * *

**The next morning**

Matt stood in front of Emily's car. With what he was about to do, he needed her to know that he really did care for her.

"Hey," Emily said softly upon seeing his figure standing in front of her car.

"Hey...I'm gonna turn myself in," Matt said, a slight sadness in his eyes.

"What about Lia and Duff?" Emily asked.

"I'm gonna take all the blame, I mean it was my idea. My stupid idea, and I never once thought about their well-being," Matt ranted.

"Oh, well...be careful Matt," Emily said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Matt sighed softly, "I need you to know, that I really do care about you."

"I thought as much," Emily smiled at him, her thumb grazing his cheek.

"I better go," Matt said, placing a simply kiss on her lips.

"I mean it Matt...be careful," Emily said.

"I will," Matt smiled, before getting back into his car.

* * *

**Back at his house**

Matt walked back into his apartment, grabbed a few random pieces of clothes, and a few other things, through them all in a duffel bag and made his way out the door. He stopped just outside his door.

"Hey Temp, can you come out here a minute," Matt called.

"Yeah sure man," Temple said, opening the door, and standing in the frame of the door.

"I'm gonna turn myself in, just wanted to say goodbye," Matt said, holding out his hand.

"You be careful man, watch yourself," Temple said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Temp," Matt smiled, before walking down the steps, and getting into his car.

* * *

**At FBI Headquarters**

Matt pulled up outside the building, as giant flames poured out from the building. He stepped out of his car, and stared at the raging inferno, as he locked eyes with Neil, and knew immediately what had happened.

"What happened?" Matt asked, Agent Riker.

"I dunno man, the building just like...burst into flames," Agent Riker answered.

"Oh, Man that sucks," Matt said, playing it off like he was really upset.

"Yeah, oh well, I guess most of us well get transferred out," Riker said before walking away.

"I guess so," Matt said, a smiled creeping across his lips.


	7. Six Months Later

**I know I promised this chapter would be longer but...I just I hit bad writer's block with it...which is why it hasn't been updated...so I gave it my best shot...I apologize ahead of time for it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Six Months Later

Matt stood next to Temple, both with shovels in their hands. Matt smiled contently, before digging his shovel in the mound of rumble that used to be FBI Los Angeles. He pulled out a red stapler and smiled at the small device. He grabbed a hold of it and looked it over.

"Matt man, you don't want that. It's all burnt up, look at it," Temple said, motioning toward the small stapler.

"No Temp...but I know someone who'll want it," Matt smiled, before shoving it into his pocket.

He whipped his head around at the sound of a beep. He walked toward the car, and saw that it was his two friends Lia and Duff.

"Hey guys," Matt smiled, shaking their hands.

"Hey Matt, we're uh...we're good right?" Duff asked.

"Yeah, I think most of it burnt up in the fire," Matt said, looking around the rumble a little.

"You know, we can help get you a job in the San Fransisco office," Lia said.

"No thank you guys. I'm good here, happy even," Matt's smile grew wider.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let us know," Lia said.

"Yeah, hey you wanna grab some lunch with us?" Duff asked.

"Nah...I brought mine in a pail, plus Em's coming by a little later," Matt said, sighing contently.

"So how are things with Emily?" Lia asked, who had taken quite a shining to Emily.

"Things are great, I think I might love her," Matt grinned, as he heard Emily giggling behind him.

"Speaking of..." Duff let his sentence trail off.

"I see you were talking about me," Emily said, as she raised one eyebrow, and gave him a dimpled grin.

"I'm always talking about you," Matt smiled before capturing her lips in his.

"Okay...gross, let's go," Duff said, as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I think it's romantic...and cute...and sweet, and bye Matt," Lia said, as Duff pulled her into his lap, knowing she wouldn't get into the car on her own free will.

"Bye guys, I'll call you later," Matt said, as Emily waved at them.

"Bye lovebirds," Duff snickered, before Lia smacked his chest, and waved her own goodbye.

* * *

"So...is it lunchtime yet?" Emily asked, her eyebrow raised in seductive way.

"You know it," Matt grinned, before running toward Temple.

"Hey man, can I take my lunch?" Matt asked.

"Yeah sure man, you get an hour, think that'll be enough?" Temple asked, nodding his head in Emily's direction.

"Funny Temp, and yeah that'll be fine," Matt grinned before making his way back toward Emily.

"So, you ready?" Emily asked, her arm snaking around Matt's waist, as his followed.

"You know it," Matt said, as they started to walk back to Emily's car.

* * *

**Half and Hour Later**

Matt wrapped his arm tighter around Emily's body, bringing her closer to him.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Matt said, as he pulled her even closer.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Postive," Matt said, a small smile on his face.

"Then why are you holding me so tightly?" Emily asked, as she tried to move her body just a little bit.

"I guess I was just trying to tell you how much I care about you...How much I love you, by holding you," Matt said, before he relaized what he had said.

"You love me?" Emily asked, her eyes a little wider.

"Yeah, I do...Does that scare you?" Matt asked.

"No, it doesn't, because I love you too," Emily smiled before pressing her lips to his.


End file.
